


Kneel

by DarthSuki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Because that boy looks GOOD without a tie, Can a description of slightly disheveled Connor be a tag?, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Other, mention of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: A short snippet of a very dominant Connor and a very willing reader.





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a request on my Detroit: Become Human writing blog on tumblr. If you would like to request stuff, toss ideas or otherwise see everything else I write for the fandom, [you can check out the blog here!](https://detroitbecomehumanwritings.tumblr.com/)

“Kneel.”

His voice is like smooth velvet. His movements assured. He points to the ground in a fluid, sharp motion that has your attention completely--or it would if you weren’t enraptured simply by how he sounded in the moment, how his eyes were hooded, how his hair looks ever so slightly disheveled.

“Kneel  _now.”_ The words are said with such tension and firm power that you almost, if only for a moment, feel a rush of fear-fueled adrenaline licking through your veins. It takes you a second to comply with the command since your brain was trying to filter through both the command itself and how it made you feel--how it made you already  _want_  something.

You must have moved a little too slowly because you suddenly felt a hand on your bare shoulder. Before you could take in a breath you could feel that hand pressing down on you, hard enough to make your knees buckle but not enough to hurt--the response was simply a surprise, a clashing of emotions that you were still trying to figure out yourself, even if he had given you fair warning for what he had been planning to do.

“That’s better,” His voice coos in a moment of praise. “When I tell you to do something, you do it without question.”

And then you see his form step from behind you, around so you could see him as you gazed up into his deep brown eyes. Connor.

He was dressed as he typically was, in a suit that looked far too closely like his outfit from Cyberlife but without any of the bright blue markings. His tie was loosened as if he had been in the process of taking it off when he started stepping around you. He looked serious, he looked collected,

He looked  _hot_.

In comparison, you weren’t dressed in much of anything. Well, nothing at all, really, as naked as you could be and exposed to his hard gaze.

You felt a hand reach out and press against the top of your head, fingertips gently rubbing against your scalp. The touch is confident but incredibly gentle. Careful.

“Are you going to obey me tonight?”

He asks it as if it’s a question, as if you would say no, as if the two of you weren’t already feeling the trickling desire in the air.

“Yes,” You say, and it’s almost breathless. Connor’s eyes are already staring hard into yours. He looked so composed, so needless, but his LED was betraying every moment of rapturous emotion swirling in that head of his as it flashed and flickered like the night sky on 4th of July.

He wanted you  _so badly_.

His fingertips rub against your head for a few moments more before his eyes shift, look up towards the bed just a few feet behind you. You can already see him thinking everything out, carefully cataloging every single detail of the room and encounter than you could ever dare to fit in your own head. It was one of the things that betrayed his otherwise purely human experience, to remind you of how capable he was as a detective, how immeasurably intelligent he could be.

“I want you to lay on the bed, on your back,” he said slowly, lips carefully forming each syllable (knowing you were staring at them). He took a moment to think, and his tongue carefully curled out to lick his lips in thought--purposefully of course--and then finished his instruction. “Once on the bed, don’t move at all.”

You started to open your mouth to respond, a simple ‘yes sir’ really, but Connor’s fingers suddenly tightened in your hair.

“I didn’t ask you to reply,” he said carefully. “I asked you to move. You are only allowed to speak when asked direct questions.”

Though the grip didn’t hurt, it certainly put your nerves on edge, sharp enough to cut right through your thoughts and yank you back to the very present, to almost  _feel_  Connor’s focus on you.

He let go eventually, allowing you space to do as he instructed. It didn’t take more than a dozen seconds to get onto the bed and settle into a comfortable position on your back.

He watched you for the entire motion, watching with hard brown eyes that made you feel so exposed. He made you feel small and powerless, but also safe and protected all at the same time--it was a feeling that was addicting.

You did as he asked though and didn’t move, only waited for his next command.

“Spread your legs.”

His words were as hot as fire and as smooth as honey, dripping over your senses in a way that he had to know what it was doing to you. He had to know how your heart was already racing. Nevertheless, you did as he asked, slowly parting your legs just as he took a spot at the foot of the bed, centered and gazing hungrily down your form.

“Good,” he praised gently, reaching out a hand to caress up from your ankle to the side of your knee. “Beautiful.”

The words, the praise, it already felt nice to hear him say it--to see those lips spill with warmth. In a sense, you could already feel yourself floating, just a tinge, and were all-too-aware of the comfortable bed beneath you. It was so soft, Connor was so sweet and strong and  _powerful_  just by his hard gaze alone looking down at you and eating you up.

“Love?”

The word gently pulled you back from the headspace you were beginning to fall into.

“Hm?”

Connor looked assured, but you could tell there was a slight bit of concern pulling at the corner of his lip.

“Still okay?” He asked. You nodded and smiled demurely up at him.

“Very okay, sir.”

Connor smiled, gently dragging his fingertips up, higher against your inner thigh, his body slowly crawling onto the bed in a way that made him look graceful, like some sort of powerful beast rising up to ravish you senseless.

“Good,” he murmured. “Because we are going to see how many orgasms I can pull from you with my mouth alone.”


End file.
